A Valentine's Day with Henry and Olivia
by RainyEthel
Summary: Olivia is nervous about Valentine's Day. She loves Henry, but she doesn't share his love for blood. Frightened by the idea of what he might have planned, she she decides to spent all of Valentine's day hidden in the supply tent. Please read! My first FE fic!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Well, I just really like this pairing- So very cute! -so I wanted to write something Valentine's Day-ish for them. This is what I came up with! ~Enjoy!

Olivia paced back and forth. She was terribly nervous. Today was Valentine's Day, and for most girls, a day to look forward to, but not for Olivia. It wasn't that she had anything against the holiday, it was just… Henry.

She loved him, she really did. He was sweet and cute and a great husband, but his idea of a romantic dinner was dissecting a risen and cooking it up to see if it tasted good. She still shuddered at the memory. If he tried to do something like that again, she wasn't sure she could handle it.

So she decided she'd spend Valentine's Day hidden in the supply tent. She would be fine. She could just practice her dancing all day. But for some reason she couldn't focus on dancing.

She was worried that hiding out in tents would hurt Henry's feelings. Which would be worst, to avoid him all day or to scream at him because he thought of a horribly creepy gift? Either way she would seem mean. Plus if she did go see him, what would she give him for Valentine's Day?

She sighed and sunk down to the ground, hugging her knees. Sometimes being with Henry was hard. They got enjoyment out of such different things. It was like they were dancing to two different songs, two TOTALLY different songs… She just wished she could find THEIR song.

Sometimes she felt a real connection with him. They both liked animals. They both liked each other. But other times, she felt like they weren't on the same page. Sometimes she thought he was down right scary.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. She loved him, though, and she wanted to be with him on this day. She wanted to see his smile. She wanted him to say things to her that would make her blush and then say she was cute, which would make her blush even more… But she was scared of him for some reason.

She leaned her head against her knees and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for some time, so long she thought maybe she would fall asleep, until she heard someone coming. Her head shot up. Who was it? Could it be Henry?

But the thing that came in was not her husband. It was the dog she and Henry had bandaged up together. She was pleased to see him. She smiled and held out her hand for him to lick.

"Hey, puppy. What are you doing here? Are you-"

But her sentence was cut short by laughter, "Nya ha ha! Good doggy! You found her!"

Her eye's widened. Oh goodness! He found her!

Henry walked into the tent, looking very pleased with himself. "There you are, Olivia! I've been looking all over!"

He sat down Indian style in front of her and grinned, but all she could say was, "H-henry…"

"Whatcha doing in here? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were avoiding me!"

"N-no! I…" She tried to say.

"Don't worry, if I was you, I'd be avoiding me too! Nya ha!" He laughed. Everything was a joke to him… "You're not gonna believe this, but it's Valentine's Day~! A day full of red!"

She swallowed. Oh boy. Here was where he'd go on about scary stuff like blood.

He smiled an almost charming smile, "So I got you a present!"

"Oh no!" She said quickly, "You don't have to. I have nothing for you…"

"Nah, that's alright! Being with you is enough!"

If she wasn't so frightened she would have blushed deeply at his comment, but at the moment she was too worried about the present. What was it? A bag of blood? A risen steak? Maybe a risen heart!? Her own heart was thumping crazily in her chest...

"Here! Happy Valentine's Day!" he grinned, taking something from his cloak. She actually looked away. He placed it in her lap and (when she finally got the courage to look back) she gasped.

It was a heart! But not a risen heart, or any other beings heart for that matter. It was a box in the shape of a red heart. It had a ribbon around it. It was beautiful!

She carefully tugged the ribbon off and lifted the lid. Inside were truffles. Milk chocolate, dark chocolate and white chocolate. It was such an ordinary gift. It was one of the best gifts anyone had ever given her.

She looked at him, "Oh, Henry…"

"Do you like it? Personally, thought it was boring, but I know you don't like blood all that- Hey! Are you crying!? Don't you like it!?"

She smiled and wiped her eyes, "Oh, Henry, I love it. It's so sweet. It's just… I don't have anything for you."

She felt terrible. How could she be so mean? She was just going to hide from her husband all day because she was too much of a scaredy cat, when all he wanted to do was give her chocolates. And now she didn't even have a present for him…

"Don't worry about it!" He said, "I told you I just want to be with you, didn't I?"

She shook her head, "No! There must be something thing you want. Really anything! I'll do it!"

His eye's sparkled, "Nya ha! Well, when you put it that way! I want you to dance!"

She instantly blushed, "Dance?" It was so embarrassing to dance in front of people, even her own husband.

"Yeah! I love your dancing. It's so cute!"

She blushed even more. "W-well, can we at least go back to our tent? I don't want anyone walking in on us…"

"Of course!"

So they went to their tent, and she danced and danced and danced. Even though it was embarrassing, she was happy to dance for him, because she loved him.

Then when night fell, they sat on the bed eating the chocolates.

"You know, Robin was right!" Henry said, "I guess girls really do like chocolate!"

Olivia smiled, "You had to ask Robin?"

Henry nodded, "My first idea was to get a white dress and drip blood in the shape of hearts all over it. I was hoping to show you the beauty of blood, but in the end the blood dried and got all brown and crusty, so that was a fail. I was all out of ideas when Robin came and helped me."

That should have disgusted her to no end, and in a way it did, but she pushed it all away and smiled, "Well, I'm glad you went with the chocolates."

He shugged, then said, "Oh! I had one last thing I wanted to ask of you!"

She blushed, "What is it?"

"Can you sing for me? I'm awfully tired and looking all over for you today was exhausting."

Sing!? That was even more embarrassing than dancing... Her cheeks were warm, but she nodded anyway. If he wanted her to do something as simple as singing, she would do it.

She sang a lullaby. A lullaby she used to love as a child. And because her singing was so mesmerising, Henry fell asleep in a matter of minutes, with a happy smile on his face.

He looked so peaceful, like a bady. She stroked his hair and kissed him, whispering, "Happy Valentine's Day, Henry." Then she lay down beside him.

And even though having a husband with a blood fetish was hard sometimes, she wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: Okay! I don't know. I just like those two… a lot…. So yeah. I hope this wasn't to OOC. This was my first Fire Emblem fanfiction. I really hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! Flames will be used to warm my cold feet! Bye bye bye bye! (Sorry for any spelling errors or stupidity…)


End file.
